


Biker and the Programmer

by Madriddler



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chihiro says naughty words, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Chihiro and Mondo's first date goes a little unexpected.





	Biker and the Programmer

Biker and the Programmer

The café was cute. It had a homey feeling, what with its light wooden floor and walls. Each table was personalized, either made of a different wood, have a different shape from its neighbor, or (in the rare case) was a booth. One table by the window looked to be made by apple tree wood, it was scented with the smell of baked apples wafting from its core. At this table sat a very beautiful boy of sixteen years old.

He was a short boy, standing at four foot ten at his full height, and had a lithe, doll-like appearance about him. His hair was short and layered, the color of light brown that looked like honey in the sunlight, and his hazel eyes held a certain edginess as he glanced out the window.

It was his first date, and he wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

That’s why he wore one his best dresses, after all. It was a petite light-blue straight dress that went down to below his ankles. The light blue dress was accented with a black shawl that was on the heavier side as it was in the middle of autumn. The shawl hung loosely on his shoulders and arms, giving him something to fidget with as he waited for his date. His feet were covered by a boy’s dress shoes, his white socks practically meeting the dress. Checking his phone for an umpteenth time, the boy forced himself to take a deep breath. _Calm down Chihiro, he’s not late yet._

“Ma’am, would you like something to drink?” a waiter asked.

Chihiro jumped, scared out of his thoughts. “I-I… yes please, some water?” he asked.

“Right away ma’am,” the waiter smiled.

Chihiro glanced at his dress and thought, _No wonder he thought I was a girl… but I would feel so awkward without this._

He continued to fidget with the shawl as he stared out the window. He did not notice when the waiter returned, but suddenly there was a glass of water in front of him, which he took small sips from.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Chihiro smiled when he heard the roar of a motorcycle. The motorcycle and it’s rider came into view and Chihiro watched as the rider pulled into the café’s parking lot. _He’s parking right next to the window!_ Chihiro quickly turned to stare straight ahead, as if he wasn’t staring at his date.

A minute later there was a tapping sound and Chihiro turned to see his date looking at him through the window, his fist against the glass.

The older teen was perfect in Chihiro’s opinion. He had slightly tanned skin and a muscular build that gave him a bulky figure, especially in his chest area. The teen had what Chihiro liked to call a “bara chest,” a chest so built that it looked like two pillows calling for anyone to lay their head on it, and lay on it Chihiro wanted. The boy’s hair was somehow the same as ever, a dark-brown punch perm with a stylized 1960s pompadour. Chihiro remembered the first time he saw the boy’s hair. He thought it was cute, if a little suggestive. The teen was wearing a high-collared black long overcoat adorned with the symbol of the bike gang that he is in known as The Crazy Diamonds, as well kanji and dragon symbols motif all colored orange. It’s worn open over a white athletic shirt that gave Chihiro a very nice view of his “bara chest.” He also had on black baggy pants held on by a belt.

The boy gave Chihiro a small smile before walking away, entering the café a moment later. “If my brother sees me here, I’m done for,” the boy sighed as he sat down.

“Nice to see you too Mondo… you look… nice,” Chihiro said nervously; he could feel his cheeks blushing. “Th-thank you for asking me on this date.”

“Not at all, I always thought you looked cute, but now you look beautiful,” Mondo said easily.

“I-I do?” Chihiro blushed. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Mondo said, putting his hand to the back of his neck awkwardly. “Anyway…”

Both looked at each other awkwardly, Chihiro trying his best to control his growing blush and running thoughts. Thankfully, the waiter returned to interrupt them just before Chihiro started blabbering.

“Are you ready for the menu ma’am? Now that your… guest is here?” the waiter asked, giving Mondo a side eye.

“Hey the hell’s that look for?” Mondo growled out.

“It’s fine! Umm… I mean… yeah,” Chihiro nodded softly. The waiter left two menus on the table and turned without a second look at Mondo.

“That guy pisses me off,” Mondo growled out, twisting a fist into his open palm.

“Do…do you know him?” Chihiro asked.

“No, just guys like him,” Mondo said. “And what’s with that crap with calling you ma’am? Aren’t you ashamed in that? Don’t you want him to treat you like the man you are?”

Chihiro frowned. He looked down at the wooden table. He fidgeted with his shawl before shaking his head gently. “I’m just… used to it. It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

“Well it should,” Mondo grumbled.

“Why?” Chihiro asked, looking up at Mondo.

“Because! Nobody should be treated like something they’re not,” Mondo said. “You gotta be stronger than that!”

Chihiro’s frown became heavier. Mondo noticed and blinked stupidly a couple of times before he said, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no, no,” Chihiro said quickly, shaking his head. “It’s just that… I’ve always admired how strong you are, no matter what you do… sports or your gang, you’re just really strong. I want to be strong like that too. …I need to be strong like that. That’s why…I guess that’s why I wear my dresses. They’re the only thing that makes me feel strong right now.”

Mondo stared at Chihiro, lost for words. When Chihiro noticed this, he panicked and said, “I’m sorry! I said too much didn’t I? I-I shouldn’t have opened my mouth, I’m sorry.” His nerves taking over, he quickly stood up and said, “This was a bad idea, I’m so sorry I asked you to—”

“Hey,” Mondo’s voice was surprisingly soft. He grabbed Chihiro’s wrist and held it with surprisingly gentleness. “It’s okay, you didn’t ruin anything. So sit back down, please?”

Mondo gave Chihiro a soft smile, his teeth shown a full white dazzle that left the small boy feeling oddly calm and relaxed. He nodded and found himself sitting back down, Mondo’s hand never leaving his wrist, instead it moved downward to hold Chihiro’s hand.

“I just needed time to think, that’s all,” Mondo said. “You know me, I’m a dumbass. I can’t… talk like this without thinking about it.” Chihiro gave a soft giggle. “Yeah, that’s it, laugh,” Mondo encouraged. “You have a cute laugh Chihiro. I just wanted to say that… I think you’re strong.”

“You… you do?” Chihiro gasped.

“Yeah,” Mondo nodded. “I mean, it has to take guts to wear dresses instead of pants every day right? And look good in them.”

Chihiro giggled and smiled, his past nervousness and awkwardness gone. Having an idea, he leaned across the table and placed a soft feather-like kiss on Mondo’s cheek, which had the biker blushing. “Thank you,” he smiled. He slipped his hand out of Mondo’s and stood up. He turned and lifted his chair before Mondo could say a word and moved the chair so that it was right next to Mondo’s. Sitting down, Chihiro moved so that their legs were touching. “Better,” he giggled.

“Y-Yeah…” Mondo nodded.

“I can’t reach my menu though… I guess we have to share,” Chihiro suggested. Mondo nodded, a goofy smile appearing on his face as Chihiro reached across him for the menu.

“What about the waiter?” Mondo asked dumbly.

“We’ll tell him to… uhh… what’s that thing you told Byakuya to do after class?” Chihiro asked.

“You heard that?” Mondo asked. “That… I don’t want you to say that kind of stuff!”

“Why not?” Chihiro batted his eyes at Mondo.

“Because! It would sound… strange.”

Chihiro giggled and swung his legs. “I think I’ll say it anyway,” he nodded to himself.

“Chihiro! Listen here, boys like you shouldn’t be saying stuff like that. You’re too innocent,” Mondo said with some authority in his voice. That only made Chihiro laugh as he stuck out his tongue at Mondo and said, “Watch me.”

Mondo could only chuckle and shake his head, “Fine, still feels wrong though, you’re too innocent for those words Chihiro.” Chihiro giggled in response.

“Sir! What did you do?” The waiter came running towards them, staring at Mondo and Chihiro, his mouth hanging wide. “Why did you move her chair? That’s against our policy!”

Chihiro looked at the man and smiled innocently. Gathering all the courage he could muster, Chihiro inhaled deeply and said, “You piece of shit! I don’t care who you are but I’m going to pound you into the ground!”

The waiter’s face paled at Chihiro’s words. It wasn’t a surprise to either of them that they were kicked out a second later, but they didn’t care. They were too busy laughing.

“I can’t believe you fuckin’ said it!” Mondo laughed. “Chihiro! You are one messed up innocent boy.”

“I’m just full of surprises today,” Chihiro smiled through his laughter. “But, you still owe me lunch.”

“Alright, alright, I know this place near my house. Not as fancy, but the food’s good,” Mondo said, rubbing the back of his neck. Chihiro smiled and held his hands behind his back.

“Sounds great,” he said, “Will you give me a ride there?”

“Y-Yeah, I have an extra helmet,” Mondo nodded, taking a brief moment to stare at the sweet innocent boy with a foul mouth in front of him. His heart began to flutter and his cheeks reddened. “L-Let’s go..”

“Great!” Chihiro cheered. He followed Mondo to his motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Mondo’s waist after they both get on. “You know,” he said as Mondo put his helmet on, “I was worried how this date was going to go, but I don’t think it could have gone any better.”

“Same here, now hold on,” Mondo said. And with a rev of his engine, Mondo pulled out of the café parking lot, and drove into the setting sun, with Chihiro’s body on him being a welcoming weight that he couldn’t get enough of.


End file.
